


The Guide to Blissful Relaxation, Marauder Style

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Marauders' Era, blowjob, handjob, shower room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: James tries to get a little time alone after Quidditch Practice. Sirius has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyxNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxNoire/gifts).



> Trying to get my writing skills up to par before I write Kinky Kristmas and NaNoWriMo, so I asked NyxNoire for a few prompts. This one: James/Sirius teens, first time, alone in the showers after quidditch practice, no non-con.
> 
> And thank you to Kabal for the quick edit.

The locker room was still filled with happy, excited chatter when James slipped away and moved to the showers. Like the others, he was sure they would beat Ravenclaw this weekend. He and Sirius were in top form. Now that they'd figured out how they could transform for Remus, everything else felt easy. His head was buzzing with so much right now, he'd waited until the others had all finished their showers so that he could take a little longer in the showers. Time alone with his thoughts was definitely needed.

Too bad he had a friend like Sirius. He heard him coming long before he appeared around the corner. "You going to take all evening, Jamie?"

James rinsed his hair, then turned to look at Sirius. It was a good thing he could recognize his voice, because right now, without his glasses on, all he could see was a peach and dark blob near the entrance to the showers. "Just wanted to relax a little. Usually, that's better without an audience, you know."

Sirius chuckled, and the sound made something twist in James's stomach. He could just picture his expression, even if he couldn't see it: a wide smirk, eyes glittering. "There are other ways you know, Jamie…" He began to move towards where James was standing.

Despite himself, James took a step back. "What are you talking about, Sirius? What are you doing?"

"Just going to show you something, Jamie." His hand reached out to catch his hip. "You act like I'm going to hurt you. Don't you trust me?" His eyes were still glinting, and his grin…

James shook his head. "Not right now, I don't. Let go, Sirius. Come on. It's not funny." He tried to twist away, but Sirius put his hands on the tiles on either side of James's waist.

"Come on, Jamie. Let me show you. I promise you'll love it."

He was curious. But this was Sirius. For all he knew, the rest of the Quidditch team was hiding out in the lockers to jump out and say surprise if he said yes. "Where are the others?"

Sirius grinned wide, showing his teeth. "Went back up to the castle. I told them I'd wait for you, then locked the door behind them. No one will bother us here. Promise." He moved into James's personal space, so close he could feel the heat from Sirius's skin against his own.

"Sirius…" James heard his voice crack, and winced internally. God, he would be glad when all that puberty crap was done. "Whatever you want…"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Sirius said before he could finish the statement. "Just stay right there."

"Wait…" But Sirius was already dropping to his knees in front of him, and James gasped when he felt Sirius's breath on his cock, and was horrified to realize he was hard. "Sirius, please…" The words were swallowed by a gasp as Sirius's suddenly very pink lips wrapped around his cock. "Oh… fuck…" James let his head drop back against the tile, eyes closed. It felt amazing. Nothing like wanking, or anything else he'd ever done before.

Sirius was making obscene noises as he sucked, moaning and smacking and swallowing around him, and the sounds only made James even harder. It was going to drive him mad. When the hell had Sirius learned to do this? And why was he doing it to him? He certainly seemed to enjoy it, which James couldn't understand. Surely it didn't taste as good as Sirius was making it sound? He looked as though he were getting the treat of his life.

James shuddered, his legs turning to jelly as his climax approached. It didn't take much these days. Just a stiff wind would do it, and this was far more arousing than that. "Sir… ah… fuck… wait… stop…" He tugged at Sirius's hair, realizing as he did that he'd been panting for some time.

Slowly Sirius pulled off his cock, and looked up at him. His lips were swollen, which made James's cock twitch, and his eyes were dark with something he might have called mischief, if he hadn't just been sucking him. Now, he had a feeling another emotion lurked in those grey eyes. "What, Jamie? Don't like it?" His voice was rough from what he'd been doing, and his legs practically gave out once more as he recognized that his cock had done that to Sirius.

"Fuck, Sirius. How long…?"

Sirius's grey eyes shuttered, and he stood up. James felt torn at the loss. "Does it matter? You… didn't like it?"

James closed his eyes, then caught his best friend's wrist before he could pull away. When he opened them again, he shook his head. "It's not that. I just… you… Is this…" he struggled, trying desperately to find the question he wanted to ask. "Why?"

"Does it matter?" Sirius repeated, but before James could respond, he added more. "I just… wanted to. We're different from everyone else, James. Always have been. Just… you and me. And I wanted to do this. With you."

James swallowed, but met Sirius's eyes. "Just… this?"

Sirius's eyes flickered. "Did you… want more?"

This time, James felt himself flush. "Yeah. I think… I think so."

Sirius grinned once more. Before James could stop him, he leaned in and his fingers wrapped around James's cock. James had kissed before, but kissing Sirius was nothing like that. Kissing Sirius only made what his fingers were doing to his cock that much better. Like he would explode in a blaze of fireworks. 

James groaned, curling an arm around Sirius and tugged him against him, groaning once more when he felt the hard heat of Sirius's cock against his hip. And that was all it took. He wrenched back from the kiss, letting out a cry that would have otherwise made him horrified, and felt his whole body shudder as he came. It felt like it took forever. Like it came all the way from his toes, and shot straight out through the top of his head. By the time it was over, he was glad to have Sirius pressed so tight against him, or he was sure he would be on the tiles in a puddle. He dropped his head to Sirius's shoulder. "Fuuuck…" he whispered.

He could hear the grin in Sirius's now-husky voice. "We could, if you wanted."

Still feeling heat in his cheeks, James looked up at him. "You… want that, too?"

"I want everything with you, Jamie." Sirius kissed him once more, and James returned it eagerly.

"Right, then. But… not here? Tile's a bit cold, don't you think? Especially when we have nice, warm beds up in our dorm." He grinned at Sirius. "Come on, help me get cleaned up, and then we can go see what that feels like, too, eh?"

Sirius grinned. "You're on, Jamie."


End file.
